The Ups and Downs of Elevator Conversations
by Ficalicious
Summary: Booth and Brennan deal with the aftermath of their elevator conversation and the dates they set.


**The Ups and Downs of Elevator Conversations**

**Booth and Brennan deal with the aftermath of their elevator conversation and the dates they set. I know I've done a few where they get a hotel room together, but there is always just so much to work with. I'm not particularly happy with how this one turned out, so I apologise. My BONES fics just don't seem to be happening for me at the moment! Many, many apologies! I do hope you enjoy this one. Please let me know. PS: Once again, they aren't mine. I should be so lucky. And I would be so nice to them and everything!**

The highway was a long stretch of black tarmac endlessly winding through the desert. It shimmered in the sweltering heat. The sun was hovering on the horizon, ominous and looming and not yet willing to set. The radiant heat rose up off the black road and seemed to be forcing its way through the bottom of the car. The air was still, heavy, omnipotent. And it seemed never ending.

Four days it had been like this. Stuck in a sweltering car. Driving endlessly. Headed towards an unknown case. Why they couldn't fly, she was unsure. But Booth had stated adamantly that the FBI insisted they drive. The case, naturally, had to be in the middle of the desert. And, naturally, they had to go undercover. This was becoming a thing for them. Did the FBI consider Special Agent Seeley Booth and Forensic Anthropologist Dr Temperance Brennan to be their best actors? Could they find no other agents to perform these tasks? And did the characters they played always have to be Tony and Roxie? Couldn't, just once, Brennan be someone a little more high class?

Not that she was complaining. Well, not really. A naughty part deep inside of her relished getting to play Roxie. There was something illicit, forbidden and dangerous about that woman. And it was invigorating to be so wanton around Booth. Recently their relationship had become more relaxed again. After the whole Hannah thing and Booth recovering from that had been and gone they'd slipped back into a better friendship. But it had been getting stuck in an elevator that had been the turning point for them.

Brennan almost snorted a laugh at that thought. Only _they _could have a relationship altering moment while stuck in an elevator. They could never do anything normally. And perhaps that is what made their relationship so special. They weren't normal. What other people could say that their love interest had saved their life countless times? And there was the rub. All of their relationship issues stemmed back to the fact that they were partners. His stupid metaphorical line in the sand. How she hated that line. But is seemed that the tides of change were slowly washing it away. Bit by bit they were edging closer to something different, something new. And both of them seemed more and more open to it.

Hadn't Booth agreed that they would be amazing making love together? And she'd used his terminology. Because it would be making love, not just sex. Even Brennan could see that. What she felt for Booth was more than neurons sending out endorphins. It was something more than science could explain. And now she had a date in her mind for when those feelings might actually be realised.

Booth's strange game of writing a date and burning it had held such promise. It had been strange, but she could sense the importance of it. It was Booth telling her that he did want more with her, _some day. _But that he needed time to heal. She could understand that. He was not saying no. He was saying _not yet. _She wondered what date he had written. How long did he want to wait? She thought about the date she'd put. It seemed too far away and not far enough away all at the same time. Just thinking of it put knots in her stomach. This was a real thing. And it was going to happen. Was she ready for what that entailed?

These were the thoughts that bounced around in her head as the car bumped along the uneven road. The sun was dipping lower now, and the radiant light was shooting out across the sky. The first stars were beginning to show above the orange glow and beyond that the darkness of night was emerging. It truly was beautiful.

Seeley Booth, however, did not notice the view. As he drove his eyes wandered to his partner intermittently. She was far more beautiful than any sunset he'd ever seen. And he could tell she was pondering something with determination. She had that unfocused, distant look in her eyes and she was staring out the window. He wondered what new idea was formulating in that genius brain of hers. It must be something pretty big to have kept her quiet for such a long period of time.

He stretched his back, then. His body was telling him just how long they had been in the car. His back ached and his shirt stuck to him with sweat, despite the air conditioner being on full ball. It didn't seem to help the unrelenting heat. His legs, too, were cramping and longing to be stretched. When was the last time they'd stopped for a break? He couldn't remember. The sun beating down on the windows had erased all memory of a time when he had not been in this car. He couldn't remember being cool or clean. He longed for a drink.

"How much further to that motel, Bones?"

It was the first time either of them had spoken in hours and his voice cracked. There was no moisture left in his mouth. It came out thick and throaty and Booth felt slightly awkward.

Bones shuffled beside him and pulled out a map. Booth shook his head and swallowed a few times, trying to wake up. His fingers flexed against the wheel and he moved his head to either side, stretching his neck. Even his training as a sniper didn't help spending hours in the cramped car. He glanced at Bones as she assessed the map. God, he hoped they were close. He didn't want to be driving out here at night. And he desperately wanted to stretch.

"There are few landmarks out here to discern precisely how far away we are. But taking into consideration our current speed and how long we have travelled, I would say that we should be there in another half an hour." She folded the map back up and rested it on her knee; her head flopping back against the headrest. She, too, looked exhausted. It was amazing how much energy it took to do nothing. Booth licked his lips, his foot pressing down ever so slightly on the accelerator. He was going to have a cold shower and crawl into bed. A loud growl from his stomach made him change that plan. Dinner _then_ a cold shower and bed. He sure hoped the motel served food.

With the back of his hand he wiped away the sweat gathering on his brow. Even his hair felt damp. This was not how he'd planned on spending his weekend. Not that he'd had many plans. Since Hannah had gone he'd either worked or spent time with Parker. Sometimes he'd been with Bones. And those times were getting back to normal. It felt good. He couldn't believe how blinded by Hannah he'd been. He had not realised just how his relationship with Bones had changed because he had been too busy not spending time with her to notice. Now he was feeling more in tune with himself. The world was righting itself. How could he have really believed that he could replace her? He knew that at the time he was acting out of pain. He felt a brief tinge of guilt as he thought of how Hannah must have felt. But it was _very _brief. _She _had left _him. _He would have married her. Perhaps he would have realised, ten years down the road, that she wasn't the _one. _But he would have done right by her. He loved her, as much as he had loved anyone. And _she _had chosen to leave. That let him off the hook. He wasn't the bad guy.

His self esteem feeling better, Booth sat up straighter. His mood lightened considerably when he saw the motel looming on the horizon.

It was a weatherboard place; completely ramshackle and hardly standing. It was little more than the main building, which housed reception and housekeeping. The rooms trailed off in a single line, one after another. There were seven in total. The faded walls had once been coated in white paint. It was now peeling and reddened from the dust. It looked like a ghost town. Booth didn't want to hold his breath hoping for a half decent room.

"We're here, Bones," he said unnecessarily. His eyes drifted to his partner. She had sat up now and was brushing her messy hair out of her eyes. She looked half asleep. "Think we can get something to eat here?" He raised his eyebrows hopefully.

"I hope so. I am starving and I am not keen to keep driving." She gave him a grin as she unbuckled her seatbelt.

"At least wait til the car is stopped before you climb out, Bones." Booth chastised, unable to tear his eyes away as Brennan stretched languidly. Her breasts pushed forward in her thin shirt as she arched her back and Booth swallowed as he caught an outline of nipple. Forcing himself to look at her face he caught her smirking back at him. Booth coughed to cover his embarrassment.

"It's a natural reaction, Booth." Brennan started. Booth raised his hand.

"Don't go there Bones." He tried to swallow the lump in his throat. The last thing he needed was Bones to give him the erection talk again. "You coming in with me?" He parked the car and was glad that he could change the subject.

"Yes. I want to get out of this car!" Bones once again gave him one of her beautiful smiles. She slid from the open car door and let out a moan of pleasure as her feet alighted on the dusty ground. Booth chuckled and exited out of his own door. His legs gave a momentary protest as they had to support his weight and his feet ached, the old wound flaring obstinately. Drawing in a sharp breath, Booth lifted his arms behind his head and stretched. His shirt stuck to him, his pants felt soggy and clingy and he all round felt disgusting. But the air felt fresh, if not humid and heavy. And it was just a relief to unfurl his body from the tight confines of the car.

As if by some unspoken agreement they moved towards the reception building. Bones fell into step beside Booth naturally, their rhythm matching and their strides equal. They reached the building and Booth pulled back the rusty wire door with a screech. He held it for Bones and followed her into the building.

As it turned out, one thing was working in this motel. The air-conditioning. It was blissfully cool inside the office. Booth felt his body immediately chill. And a glance at Bones showed that she, too, was enjoying the temperature. Unfortunately Booth didn't fail to notice that her nipples had hardened against the fabric of her shirt. He tore his eyes violently away and mentally slapped himself. He was going to stop ogling her _right now! _

There was a bell on the countertop and Booth gave it a short sharp _ding. _Almost immediately a man appeared from a back room. The word decaying might have been apt when describing him. His skin hung from his bones in an ancient, overused, abused sort of way. His rusty silver moustache didn't quite cover the broken and missing teeth in his gaping mouth. And there was an acidic aroma…Booth tried to hide his displeasure. How lovely that the one place that they could possibly stay was inhabited by death himself.

"We're after two rooms, please." Booth asked, resting his palms on the counter. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Bones moving around the office. She was inspecting the faded postcards in the rack and eyeing a poster sporting local attractions. Booth wondered if people actually came here to holiday or if, like them, it was an end of the road kind of deal.

"Only one left." The clerk said in a voice like gravel. He barely even rose his eyes to look at Booth. He stood hunched over the desk, eyes flitting from Booth to Brennan and back at the desk. Booth sighed. He didn't even have it in him to argue. Somehow, somewhere deep inside he'd known this would happen. It was the story of his and Bones' lives. Every time they were on a case there was one room, or they had to pretend to be together, or they had to camp out in his car or some other circumstance would throw them together. So much for trying to move towards a normal relationship.

"Ok, we'll take it," Booth said with resignation. He wondered if it was too much to hope that it had two beds.

"Number 7. Right on the end." The owner handed him the key and Booth signed the book.

"Is there anywhere to get food here?" Booth asked. He felt Brennan move up behind him. Turning, he handed her the key.

"Vending machine's out front." This guy was certainly not big on words.

"Anywhere we can get a proper meal?"

"Room service until 8." And then he turned his back on _them! _Booth frowned and turned to Bones. She was watching him keenly. She looked like she was about to say something.

"Ready?" He asked, gesturing to the door. "I think we've been dismissed."

"Are you ok with just one room?" There, she just _had _to say it. Booth gave her a puzzling look. Brennan couldn't decipher his mood.

"We don't have a whole lot of choice, Bones." He said, walking back to the car. And to be honest, he didn't mind so much. They were used to this now. This was old ground for them. They'd talk, eat, maybe have something to drink and then they'd go to sleep. Tomorrow they would get up and get back in the car and keep driving. Maybe they'd discuss the case. Maybe they'd have one of those meaningful moments. Most likely they'd have an awkward conversation. These situations always seemed to encourage Bones to talk about the most embarrassing things she could think of.

Once they were both seated, Booth started the car and drove the 20 or so meters to their room. He parked out front. There were no other cars and he wondered if the owner had been lying when he'd said there were no other vacant rooms. Maybe he was expecting a rush? Booth snorted to himself. What a load of it. Who would come out here at this time of night?

"I hope this place is cleaner on the inside than it is out here," he grumbled, grabbing their bags from the back of the car. Brennan appeared at his side and reached for her bag.

"You get the door, Bones," Booth said, gripping her bag tightly. She gave him a look that clearly said she was more than capable of carrying her own bag and Booth rolled his eyes at her. "I _know_!" His voice was teasing. "But this way it balances me out. It's better for my back."

"Is your back bothering you?" Brennan was at the door and had inserted the key. She glanced over her shoulder at Booth. His breath caught then, taking her in. Her lips were parted, her hair haloed around her head and her cheeks flushed with the heat. Her blue eyes locked to his and a concerned expression caressed her features. Booth swallowed.

"A little. I'm fine." He gave her his charm smile.

"Sitting in the car for such a long time would not have done it good. You should have let me drive for a bit. You could have stretched out in the back."

"No big, Bones. I'm fine. I feel better just being able to get up and walk around."

"If you want me to I can help you fix it." She gave him a long look.

"Maybe." Booth said noncommittally. It looked like that meaningful moment was already setting itself up.

Bones swung open the door and stepped across the threshold.

"Its not too bad," she called out to him. Booth steeled himself and followed her in.

The room was stuffy. It had obviously been closed for a long time. Booth really did wonder how many customers this place saw. He took in the simple room. Two single chairs, a beaten up coffee table, a kettle with a complimentary tray of tea bags and packaged cookies. And one bed. Naturally.

He put the bags down on the end of the bed and rolled his neck.

"Home sweet home." He said ironically.

"For one night at least." Bones countered. Booth smiled, constantly surprised that she could pick up some references while others she completely missed. She was investigating the bathroom while Booth assessed the food situation.

"How long do you think these cookies have been here?" He called. Bones stuck her head back through the doorway.

"I'm not sure. They are wrapped but that doesn't mean they are fresh. Perhaps check the expiration."

Booth picked one up. The dust on it wasn't a good sign. He found the use by date and cringed.

"Don't think I'll be eating those! They expired in 2005." He dropped the cookie back into the basket in disgust. Bones re-emerged from the bathroom. She moved to her bag and started rifling through.

"I'm going to take a shower. Do you want to order some food? I need to get clean before I think about doing anything." She pulled clean clothes out and started piling them on the bed. Booth averted his eyes as she added her underwear to the pile.

_Great, now I am going to know she is wearing those lacy blue panties tonight while we're in bed. _Booth tried to stifle his arousal. He did _not _need _that _image in his head. He tried to focus on what she'd been saying. Food! Right. He could do that.

"Did you want anything in particular?"

"Is there a menu anywhere?" Bones wasn't really paying attention. She was more focussed on finding her shampoo and cleaning products. Booth couldn't help but smile.

"I don't think that this place has a menu, Bones." He smirked. She gave him a look before moving to the drawers beside the bed. Opening the top one she let out a triumphant _aha! _

"Here you go." She handed it to him with a smug smirk.

"Alright, Bones. No need to get cocky there. What do you want?" He flipped open the dusty document.

"You order. I'll eat anything." And then she shut the door. Booth sighed with relief as he was able to readjust the semi that was stirring in his jeans. This had the potential to be a long night. Kicking off his shoes he flopped back on the bed and read through the menu. It was pretty basic stuff. Nothing fancy about this place _at all_. He chuckled and picked up the phone. Following the instructions at the front of the menu he was finally connected to the front desk. The manager seemed even less forthcoming than before. Was that even possible?

"What?" He all but snarled. Booth felt slightly taken aback. He was used to all sorts of people – especially with his line of work – but this level of unprovoked rudeness was a shock.

"I wanted to order room service." He said. He held the menu propped up on his chest.

"What you want?"

"I'll get two cheese burgers, a baked potato with chives and sour cream, fries and a couple of beers." Booth hoped he wasn't about to get told they weren't available.

"That all?"

"Yeah, thanks. Uh, room 7."

"Be ready in 20." Came the gruff reply and then nothing but the dial tone. Booth glanced at the phone perplexed. With a shrug he put it to the side and relaxed back into the cushions. For a dodgy motel the bed was pretty comfy. He wiggled his toes and closed his eyes. He spared a thought for Bones in the shower and hoped she wouldn't be in there too long. He was dying to have a shower and rinse some of the sweat off.

He heard the bathroom door open and cracked an eye open. Bones had just walked into the room wearing nothing but a towel.

"Bones!" He cried, throwing his arms over his eyes.

"What?" Bones, as always, was completely oblivious. She approached the bed. "Booth, I'm covered."

"Why aren't you dressed?" Booth's voice squeaked, but he couldn't stop from opening his eyes to take her in.

"I left my clothes out here." She said matter of factly. She picked up her clothes. Booth's eyes were locked onto droplets of water as they trickled across her alabaster skin. Booth licked his lips unconsciously.

"Uh, the food will be ready in 20." He managed. His eyes couldn't tear away. His brain managed to process that Bones was peeling off the towel.

"Bones!" He squeaked again. This time he did look away.

"I'm sorry Bones. I forgot that nudity made you embarrassed." She gave him a slightly patronising smile while picking up her clothes and going back into the bathroom. When she returned Booth was still on the bed. He looked very relaxed. She smiled at him, although he missed it.

"Its all yours." She said, putting her dirty clothes into her pack.

"Mmmmph." Booth mumbled, still half asleep.

"You wanted to the shower?" Brennan prompted. She nudged him before flopping down onto the double bed. She wriggled until she was laid out comfortably and then cast a glance over at Booth.

"Yeah," he finally managed. The room was hot and he still felt fuzzy from the car. With a groan he rose from the bed and swung his legs over the side. He sat there for a moment, hunched forward.

"Is your back giving you trouble?" Brennan asked, watching him.

"A bit. It'll be fine after I shower." He mumbled, rubbing the back of his head. Finally, he stood and grabbed some sweats and a tee from his bag. "I'll be back before the food gets here." He gave her a smile before heading into the bathroom.

Brennan had hardly relaxed before he was back out again, freshly scrubbed and changed. Her eyes appraised him, as they often did. She appreciated his muscular form and he always looked well toned in those tight tees of his.

"Better?"

"Still a bit stiff. I'm fine though."

"Let me fix it." She sat up determinedly. Booth glanced at her.

"Yeah?" He raised his eyebrows hopefully.

"Lay down on your stomach." She climbed off the bed and indicated that he should lie down. Booth stretched out on his stomach, resting his head on the pillow. Brennan straddled his thighs, her knees digging into the soft mattress. Her hands traced along his spine.

"Tell me if I hurt you." Brennan instructed. Booth nodded against the pillow and relaxed fully into the bed. He loved when Bones fixed his back. He always felt much better. And her touch was like magic on his skin.

Brennan applied pressure to his vertebrae one by one until she had traversed his spine from his tailbone to the base of his skull. She could feel Booth relax further. Her fingers spread out to press into his ribs, massaging the muscles and easing the tension that was building in his lumbar region. Booth groaned with pleasure, causing Bones to grin. Leaning forward she used her body weight to press down on his scapulae, causing Booth to exhale and his back to crack.

"Oh god Bones that is amazing!" Booth moaned, his whole body going limp. Just then there was a knock at the door. Booth glanced over his shoulder at Bones. She climbed over him and answered the door.

"Sorry to interrupt," the manager leered. Bones ignored his innuendo and accepted the food.

"Thankyou." She said. She was closing the door when the manager stopped her. "Yes?"

"These walls aren't soundproofed," he said, smirking his toothless grin. "Paper thin."

"Ok. Thankyou for informing us." She closed the door. Turning she found Booth waiting eagerly.

"What did you order?"

"Couple of burgers, a baked potato. Other stuff. There should be some beers there." He grabbed one of the bags. They spread out the food and tucked in.

"You want to try the TV?" Booth was already reaching for the remote. He flicked on the set and found snow. Another channel, more snow. "Damn!" He turned it off in disgust and ran his fingers through his still wet hair. "Don't suppose there are any board games in here." He grumbled. He picked up his half eaten burger and took another bite. He caught Bones laughing at him.

"What?" He smiled. He loved hearing her laugh.

"Come here," she ordered. Booth gave her a perplexed look but leant forward. Bones picked up a napkin and wiped the tip of his nose. "Ketchup," she smiled, showing him the napkin. Booth gave an embarrassed chuckle.

"Thanks Bones."

"You're welcome." She gave him another smile before digging into her potato. She let out a moan of pleasure, as she tasted it. "This food is actually very good." She said, licking sour cream off her fingers. Booth watched her with interest, feeling a tightening in his groin. Realising himself he looked back at his burger, taking another bite.

"Its not bad." He agreed. It was the understatement of the year, however. Who knew that the old guy was a gourmet chef? The food was great. The burgers were cooked to perfection – just slightly pink in the middle and the bun had just the right amount of butter smeared on it. And Bones' potato looked unreal. Booth had to agree, the food as great.

When they'd finished gorging themselves they both flopped back with full bellies. Booth's hand settled on his stomach and he groaned.

"I think I ate too much." He closed his eyes, his head pressed into the pillow. Brennan laughed.

"I think I am ready to sleep." She said, sitting up. She picked up her bag. "Do you mind if I wear pyjamas to bed?" She asked. Booth sat up, shocked.

"As apposed to what Bones?" He asked, only partially joking.

"Well, I don't think you would appreciate me being naked, but I don't want to sleep in my clothes. I know that you can be quite prudish about certain things so I wanted to make sure that it would not cause you discomfort for me to be sleeping in pyjamas rather than clothes." She gave him a pointed look. Booth shook his head in disbelief.

"Pyjamas are fine Bones." He grinned. "As long as you don't mind me in sweats."

"I don't mind you in anything," came Bones' immediate response. She must have realised what she'd said as her cheeks flushed delightfully and she made a rather quick exit into the bathroom.

Booth grinned to himself. So she liked what he wore. That meant she checked him out. That meant she'd looked at his body. While he'd known this all along he felt his cock harden painfully. _Down boy, _he thought. Not the time for that. He took the time that Bones was in the bathroom to slip off his jeans and into some sweats. His shirt found its place on the floor with the rest of his clothes and he dug out a beater. He was slipping it on when Bones exited the bathroom.

He felt his mouth go dry and he nearly swallowed his tongue. _Those _were the sexiest pyjamas he'd ever seen! A pair of simple cotton tap pants and a cotton tank. Nothing particularly erotic but Booth couldn't tear his eyes away. It may have had something to do with the way her breasts filled out the tank. She'd always had ample…assets. Booth swallowed. Surely she was going to notice his arousal. But what could he do?

Brennan did notice Booth's situation. But for once she chose not to comment on it. She was flattered that he was attracted to her, although she knew that it was natural for a man to find a woman appealing. She did, however, want to believe that it was because of _her _and not just her body. She pulled back the cover on the bed and slipped in. Booth stood at the foot of the bed for a few more minutes, trying to get control of his body. He didn't want to slip between the sheets with Bones with if he couldn't get his arousal under control. He didn't want her to think he was trying something. Because he wasn't. Was he?

Finally, he managed to climb into bed. He turned his back to Bones and made himself comfortable. She flicked off the light and they were plunged into darkness. Booth could feel the bed shift as Brennan got herself comfortable. Then there was nothing but the sound of their breathing.

He felt on edge. It was cool enough in the room and he'd finally relaxed after the drive. Bones' fingers had worked wonders on his back and he felt infinitely better. But he had a lot of things going on in his mind. He was pretty sure Bones had been thinking about that day they'd been stuck in the elevator. It was amazing that it had been so cold. And here they were in the middle of the desert and boiling hot. Was it just him or was the weather representative of their relationship? Total extremes.

He'd admitted to her that they would be great in bed together. And he'd be damned if he hadn't felt a thrill when she'd said the word "stamina". They would be amazing. But he'd been honest when he'd asked what would happen after. He didn't want just one night with Bones. He didn't want a series of meaningless nights, or empty sex. He wanted all of her. And when they'd written those dates, admitted that they both wanted more, his heart had soared.

His date had been and gone. The day before they'd started on this trip. He'd thought about mentioning it. But what did that entail? Had her date come? And if it had did that mean that they would immediately be together? Or would they start to date? How did this work?

He rolled onto his other side and took in Brennan's silhouette. She was facing away from him, her hair trailed out over the pillow like an auburn halo. Her side slowly rose and fell with each breath she took. She smelt of shampoo and soap and all things Brennan. He inhaled deeply.

"Hey Bones?" He whispered into the darkness. He was surprised; he hadn't meant to speak. He was even more surprised when he heard her voice answer him.

"Yes Booth?"

There was a long pause. Booth wasn't sure what he was going to say. He hadn't planned on speaking at all.

"You remember that conversation we had?" His voice was soft, husky. It caressed the night and floated between them, full of hope and possibility.

"Yes." For once she had mercy on him and knew exactly what he was speaking about it.

"You remember your date?"

There was a long, pregnant pause. Booth waited anxiously. Was this just really bad timing on his part?

"Yes." Another breathy admission in the dark.

"Mine was last week."

Waiting not so patiently to hear her response. Was he cocking everything up?

"I chose two weeks ago." She admitted so softly he almost didn't hear. A smile broke across his face at her admission. Two weeks ago? So she'd pre-empted him. She had more confidence in their relationship than he did, obviously. Or maybe she'd just been thinking about when she would feel ready to open herself to him.

Booth felt the bed shift as she rolled to face him. He could make out the outline of her face, could see her eyes glowing in the darkness and the white of her skin. She looked beautiful in the moonlight. Hell, she looked gorgeous in any light.

"Why are you telling me this Booth?" Her voice held hope, but she was wary. She had allowed herself to hope before to no avail. She wanted to open herself to Booth, to let him in, but at the same time she didn't want him to break her heart again.

Booth searched her eyes, picking his words. He didn't want to give her a brash answer. Was he going to do this?

"I just wanted to let you know," his voice deepened. Guess this was it. "That I'm ready. Not that you have to be ready, but I am. Ready." He sighed; frustrated that he couldn't be more eloquent. He reopened his eyes and found Brennan watching him intently.

"I am too." She whispered. "Ready." Her eyes were wide and she seemed tentative. Booth couldn't help the smile that spread across his face. This was turning out slightly better than he'd expected. She hadn't hit him. Or run away. Yet.

"What does that mean?" It was Booth that asked stealing her much-used phrase. They both laughed softly.

"I don't know." She looked at him at a loss. "Do we do something? Does that mean we are together? Do we kiss?"

Booth had to laugh – she was voicing the exact same questions that he'd been thinking only moments before.

"What?"

"Nothing, Bones. I just think we are more in tune than we knew." He just smiled at her puzzled look. "I'm not sure." He admitted. "I hadn't thought that far ahead. I really did just want to let you know." His fingers came up to tuck back a stray tendril of hair. It was the first time they had touched that night. A jolt of electricity shot through his fingers and along his spine at the contact. Booth repressed a shiver.

"I'm glad you did." Brennan confessed. She gave him a brilliant smile. Booth couldn't help but lean forward and trace his lips ever so gently over hers. They both drew in a breath as their tongues caressed just slightly through their parted lips. Nothing else moved. Only their lips caressed, learning the curve of the other's. They had kissed before, but never like this. This time it was a kiss for exploration, for teasing, for expression. Before they had been putting on a show, had been people other than themselves. They had been denying their feelings.

Booth moaned and deepened the kiss. His body moved closer to hers and his hand cupped her face lovingly. Brennan melted against him, enjoying the feel of his hard body against her. She could feel his arousal prominently pressing into her belly and a rush of feminine pride flooded her. She had been waiting to feel this. She felt scared at letting the emotions rush her, but she trusted Booth and knew that he was not going to hurt her again.

When they both pulled back gasping Booth had to restrain himself from thrusting against her. She felt so good against him. He wanted to make love to her. Had wanted to make love to her for years. And here they were in bed. His body was trying to make all of the decisions.

"I don't want to rush anything here, Bones," he whispered, pulling back slightly. She mewled at the loss of contact, nearly killing him. He was trying his hardest to be a gentleman here.

"I agree. It would be inadvisable for us to sleep together without first getting used to the idea that we can be together." She said reasonably. The heaving of her chest and her swollen lips belied her serious tone.

They lay for some minutes in silence, looking at one another. Their breathing settled, their bodies became more relaxed. Booth's hand had settled in the curve of her waist, his fingers gently tickling the bared skin between her pants and top. Booth thought that he might finally be able to fall asleep when her voice cut through the darkness.

"Have we waited long enough?"

His eyes shot open to meet her mischievous look. She was waiting for a response. Booth's cock throbbed.

"You mean…?" He made a gesture with his head and Brennan laughed, the sound tinkling in his ears.

"If you feel up to it." She gave him an assessing look. Booth laughed then and pressed against her.

"Does it feel like I'm up for it?" He made sure that his arousal pressed into her. Brennan gasped with delight.

"I think that you are suitably aroused." She murmured as his lips captured hers. Booth's tongue sought entrance to her mouth. They duelled passionately. Brennan's nails trailed over Booth's chest, scraping over his nipples. Her leg hooked over his, pulling him against her insistently.

Booth groaned into her lips and massaged her breast with his free hand. He could feel her nipple straining against his palm and her heat pressing against him. He wanted to be inside her.

With a deft move he rolled them, pinning her to the bed. He gave her a wolfish grin before pulling her top over her head. As she was bared to him he took one nipple between his lips and caressed it with his tongue. Brennan shuddered against him, her body undulating with pleasure. Her soft gasps and moans spurring him on, Booth's hands delved further, dipping inside her pants and caressing her wetness. It was his turn to moan as he felt how wet she was for him.

"God, Temperance!" He groaned. Her own hand drifted down to caress him through the material of his sweats. Booth's hips thrust helplessly against her.

"You aren't going to make me wait are you?" She asked, her tone only half playful. Booth shook his head adamantly.

"Cant wait," he hissed as her fingers slipped inside to caress the swollen head.

"Good." Her mouth attacked his before he could laugh. He loved how determined and demanding she could be. He found it sexy. He helped her as her hands practically tore the shirt from his body. As her fingers settled on his pants he stilled her, locking eyes.

"Are you certain?" He whispered. He wanted her to know that he would be more than happy to stop if she wanted to wait. He'd be in a hell of a situation. But he would stop.

"I have never been more certain, Booth." She smiled up at him.

Booth captured her lips in a gentle kiss, taking his time to convey his love for her. Brennan took it all and gave plenty back. She pushed his pants down his legs, accepting Booth's help to slide them over his feet. He returned the gesture, slipping away the cotton on her body. When she was left in nothing but her blue panties he couldn't help the groan the escaped him. He lowered himself and tasted her through the material. Brennan shuddered against his lips, her cry filling the room. Booth sought her clit through the fabric and delighted when she bucked against him. Her thighs clamped around his head and her hands buried in his hair.

Hooking a finger in either side of the elastic, Booth slid the panties down her long legs. When she was bare to him he went to taste her again. Her hands on his shoulders stopped him.

"Please Booth," she pleaded. Her eyes were huge, desperate. Booth felt his heart melting. "I want you feel you inside me. We can do this later. Right now I want you."

Well, Booth wasn't going to argue with that. Nodding, he ran his hands along her body enjoying the feel of her beneath him. His hands settled on her thighs, spreading them for him. When he finally lay himself down in her cradle they both sighed. His cock hit her entrance, teasing her. Booth felt Brennan reach for him, positioning him. Her hips were already rising and falling beneath him. Booth smiled against her lips.

"You are so beautiful," he murmured.

"Please, Booth!" She begged. Booth relented and eased his cock forward. As the head slipped inside her engulfing heat a shudder wracked through him. She was so hot, so wet, and her muscles were already milking him eagerly. He inched his way inside until he was sheathed.

They lay there for several moments, breathing in unison, trying to acclimate to this new way of being. He was so hard inside her, she was gloved around him. It really was a perfect fit. They kissed, their tongues dancing. Their bodies followed the rhythm, seeking comfort and pleasure in one another. When Booth could feel her release approach he kissed her deeply.

"I love you," he whispered against her delectable mouth. She nipped at his lips, gasping as she began to fall over the edge.

"I love you too, Booth."

Her words filled Booth's heart to bursting. As she tightened around him, her orgasm milking him, Booth spilled his release into her with a moan, his lips capturing hers.

Who knew that a simple power outage during a blizzard would lead to this?


End file.
